And the Cruelest of them All
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: I live in your nightmares, and I feed on your fear. I am not real, just your imagination, but if it happens that you dream of me, one way or another you'll die. If the greatest is love, then the cruelest is blood.


'And the Cruelest of Them All'

They told me love was the greatest thing you can experience. Loving someone, holding them, protecting them, being with them. I see it in a different way. I grew up alone. No one wanted to play with me. They pushed me away. The only thing I had was my torn teddy bear. I watched people kill others from the comfort of my swing. I watched as blood oozed out of their wounds, the sounds they made, and the sound the murderer weapons made when the touched flesh. Blood was satisfying to watch. It would start to bubble a bit, then like water, it would drip down your skin. You had no time to erase it...you were dead anyways. Metal against metal, flesh against metal, blood. And in the end, all that would be left is the blood. Blood. Crimson, red, all the same color. Like my hair. Since I was too young to kill, I wanted to see my own blood, taste it, watch it; drip, like droplets of water; drip. Rainfall is scarce here in Suna. When my family would visit Konoha, I would always stay out and feel the rain pound against my head. I was born with brown hair, but as I grew it turned blood red. And when the rain fell, the droplets hanging on to the branch before helplessly dangling to the ground, the blood in my hair would wash out, and the brown resurface. There is no need for me to live; that's the same as being dead. To me, all someone would need to do is prove that blood isn't the answer. The splatter on the walls, the cries of hurt; the memories, the darkness of it all. And I would only smile when the darkness overtakes. It is the only place where I find comfort. The light is too bright, and people don't understand. They haven't had the same experience. For me, bloodshed is like a smile. It is satisfying, yet cruel. So people can say, "Love is the Greatest of them All" but I say 'Blood is the Cruelest of them All.' Then comes death. The thing that ends it all. But death is no fun unless you do it correctly. Pain, misery, and hurt. You first inflict those. Make them suffer, make them pay. Then blood comes into play. It tears and rips them apart. Ever heard that a picture is worth a thousand word, well blood is worth a million. Just watch it. Pain, misery, hurt, loneliness, emotion, deprived, thoughts, comments, memories, oxygen, water...blood...

Heh, ya...a bit sinister. That's true, but picture it. They blood dripping down the walls, the blood spattering everywhere. The pool of blood that you bathe in. It's the last bath your victim will take. It won't be that bad. It is just a room, it's yellow, there is blood to fill the oceans, bodies on one side, heads on the other, a table in the middle. I can only tell you one thing: Run...you're next...

There is a room at the end of the hallway. It is dark with a huge window brightening it up with moonlight. There are five of you, and you all need to use the bathroom, yet are afraid. You have to, you need to, and if you leave the room...you die. A few couldn't take it any longer, they left. They never returned. All you heard were agonizing screams, and shouts for help. This has happened to almost fifteen people now. You have no idea how you got there; all you know is that it is a never ending dream. You get up and leave the room, trying to sneak down the hallway to the bathroom. Your friends scream, don't go, but you don't listen. You leave the room, and take a quick glance at the 'room.' It is the only light there. Faintly you see blood and bodies, and seeing how no one is leaving the room, you turn to quietly jog. One last glance and I'm there. My sleeping gown stained in blood, my hair dripping in blood, my hands covered in blood. My eyes are snow white, no pupil, no nothing. My teeth are like fangs, and my fingernails are incredibly large. I have a smile on my face. If smiles could kill, you'd be dead. You are being dragged into the room, towards the light. Someone or something is holding you. You can't move. They put you down on the bed, and strap you. You see me up close then. My saw is the last of it. The humming sound is the last you'll hear along with your piercing screams. But you weren't like the rest, and you somehow manage to break free, and wake up. Maybe you got away this time, but you can't escape me. I live in your nightmares. And next time you close your eyes, and we meet, you will never see reality, or light again. You'll die in your sleep. Doctors will diagnose a natural death. Nothing was wrong with you. Please, there is no way to stop me. I am not real, I am merely an illusion, a dream. They say love is the greatest, well then blood must be the cruelest.

---------------------------------------------------

I LUFF This fanfic very much... most is Gaara POV... well screw the fanfic... and here is some milk and cookies for all my reviewers... those who only read get a cracker...-


End file.
